


Not Quite According to Plan

by mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala/pseuds/mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and the reader are on a hunt. One little mishap happens and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FolleseGaskarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/gifts).



> based off of this imagine: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/88506068801/source

_Stuck in a fucking hidden passage. Again,_ you thought to yourself. This was probably the fifth or sixth case involving a wall ghost in the past three months; you hadn’t crawled through so many hidden passages since you were five. Luckily, on this one, you were with Castiel and not Sam or Dean. Dean always ended up making crude remarks, and Sam…well, Sam treated you like you were some sort of china doll or something. To be quite honest, it pissed you off.

Cas, on the other hand, was a whole different story. He treated you the way that you had come to expect: with respect, and not like some delicate, fragile thing. Which is why you were glad that he had come with you on this particular hunt instead of one of the brothers. On top of your appreciation of his treatment of you, you also found him extremely attractive, and found his company quite enjoyable.

“Have you found anything yet, ____?” you heard Cas ask from around the corner.

“No, nothing yet,” you replied. “Anything on your end, by chance?”

“Possibly. There is a small passageway leading off, and it appears – and smells – as if someone or something has been using it recently.”

“ _Please_ tell me that the smell isn’t shit, piss, or rotting meat. I’m not in the mood to lose my lunch.”

“It is nothing that your human senses would be able to detect.”

You were reassured by that statement and made your way over to where Cas was, grimacing slightly at the passage he had mentioned. It was tiny; the two of you were going to have to crawl to get through it, and you had crawled through enough tight spaces to last you a lifetime. However, it was probably the only way that you two were going to finish this case, so you just had to grin and bear it.

“D’you wanna go first, or should I?” you ask, turning to look at Cas.

Castiel’s face scrunched up into his usual mixture of a frown and a constipated look that signified that he was thinking. “I suppose that you should, as you have the flashlight. It will also make it easier for me to keep the area behind us clear,” he said, looking at you. “Are you okay with going first?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Truth be told, you were a little nervous, as you had no idea what resided in that tunnel, but the thought of Cas being behind you the entire time calmed your nerves a bit. It also made you think about how it would feel to have him take you – nope, you _weren’t_ going down that route, not while you were in the middle of a fucking case. Instead, you took a deep breath and crawled into the passage, flashlight beam jumping wildly as you moved along. You heard Cas move in behind you and looked to see that he had discarded the trench coat and suit jacket he always wore.

_Damn, I didn’t realize he had **that** many muscles under there,_ you thought to yourself, quickly turning back to the front to see where you were going. Suddenly, something moved up ahead and you stopped, causing Cas to end up halfway climbing on top of you, since he hadn’t really been paying too much attention to what was in front of him.

“What is it, ____?” he asked, crawling forward the rest of the way so that he was essentially on top of you.

“I’m not sure,” you said, “I saw something move up ahead…it might have been an animal for all I know.”

Unfortunately, it wasn’t an animal; it was the ghost you were hunting, and it rushed you, and Cas threw himself forward as far as he could to banish it with his Grace. When it disappeared, you sat back a bit, and it was only then that you realized that Cas was hard. You felt yourself getting wet at the thought, and your cheeks flushed as the angel’s hips rocked forwards against your ass a bit.

“M-my apologies, ____. I…I did not foresee my vessel’s reaction to being in such a small area with you,” he stuttered.

“It’s okay, Cas,” you whispered, “I’m cool with it. Hell, maybe you could mojo us out of here and back to the motel room. I can help you with that, you know.” You proceeded to grind your ass against the bulge in Castiel’s pants, earning a loud groan from the angel.

“That – that sounds like a – a good plan,” he said, and the next thing you knew, you were on your back on the bed in your motel room, and Cas was rutting against you like his life depended on it.

“Fuck, Cas, can’t we at least get out of these damn clothes?” you asked, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He snapped his fingers, leaving the both of you naked, and you let out a small moan at his size. You couldn’t wait to have him in you.

“Fuck, ____, you’re so beautiful,” Cas whispered. You felt yourself become even more aroused at the sound of him cursing, and you let out a moan as his lips attacked your neck and collarbone, finding all of your sensitive spots.

“Cas, please,” you whimpered, your hands tugging gently at his hair.

“Please what, my angel?” he murmured against your neck.

“Fuck me,” you whispered, thrusting your hips up against his. That was the only encouragement he needed, and he hooked one of your legs up around his hip, lined his cock up with your entrance and thrust in. You both groaned at the feeling, and it didn’t take long for Cas to start thrusting in and out of you, quickly picking up the pace. Pretty soon, he was thrusting into you so hard that the headboard of the bed was slamming into the wall on every thrust.

“Oh, fuck, ____, you feel _so_ good,” Cas groaned. He adjusted his angle so that he was hitting your g-spot nearly every thrust, and you felt a familiar heat in your belly.

“Cas, baby, I…I’m close,” you murmured, feeling your orgasm creeping up on you.

“M-me too,” he said. A few more thrusts and you were gone, your orgasm ripping through your body and pulling Cas’ from him as well. Afterwards, you both just lie on the bed, panting heavily.

“Holy shit, did we just?...”

“I believe so, yes.”

You paused for a minute, catching your breath.

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“I think I love you.”

“I think I love you too.”

 

FIN


End file.
